PeristiwaPeristiwa Nista
by Red BloodRiver
Summary: Berbagai cerita gaje bin sarap dari author tentang para chara kuroshitsuji. My first kuroshitsuji fanfiction, warning inside & maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang menyinggung hati dari fans salah satu chara. CHAP 4 HAS BEEN UPDATED!
1. Part 1

**PERISTIWA-PERISTIWA NISTA**

Note: NAOS = singkatan dari inisial nama lengkap author

Ceritanya author membelah diri (?) menjadi 3

NAOS1: YA-HAAAA~ ketemu lagi dengan kami, para author yang baru aja bangun dari tidur selama 100 tahun, kekeke~

NAOS2: dia kenapa sih?

NAOS3: kerasukan si setan jabrik dari eyeshield 21 itu loh..

NAOS2: hah? Yang mana sih?

NAOS3: itu loooh yang mukanya serem, giginya tajem-tajem, telinganya lancip, rambutnya blonde jabrik, bawa AK-47 kemana-mana, & dijuluki "THE COMMANDER FROM HELL", and tambahan: yang agak ga waras itu looh *ditabok*

NAOS2: ooooooh yang namanya Hiruma Youichi itu?

NAOS3: nah itu tau..

NAOS1: woi! Malah ngerumpi aja loe berdua! Gatau kalo udah on-air hah? Ehem, oh ya readers, asal tau aja kalo ini fic ksj pertama saia, jadi saya kasih warningnya nih:

**WARNING:**

**-maybe OOC**

**-sisipan shonen-ai (walaupun saya buka fujo, tapi karena di ksj ya gitu deh)**

**-humor super garing**

**-gaje, abal, dan sejenisnya**

**-ada typo mungkin**

**-no flame allowed**

**-don't like don't read**

NAOS1: keh keh keh.. cukup sekian warningnya, **disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso,** **saya cuma punya fanfic ini.**

NAOS2: yah jadi nih cerita2 nista tentang para chara ksj

NAOS3: readers yang punya ide lagi yang pengen dimuat boleh mencurahkan lewat review

NAOS1: yo, cukup basa-basinya, happy reading~ YA-HAAA~ *nembakin revolver ke langit2*

NAOS2&3: *tutup kuping*

**-story 1- ketika butler mulai ga waras 1**

**Chara: Ciel, Sebastian, para servant phantomhive**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, Ciel bangun dengan sendirinya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh. Kan biasanya Sebas yang bangunin..

Ciel: apa dia tiba-tiba kebelet berak ya? Eh tapi ga mungkin deng..

Akhirnya Ciel mencoba memanggil Sebastian

Ciel: SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!*teriak ampe mansionnya bagai dilanda gempa bumi atau dijatuhin bom atom*

-siiiiing- tidak ada jawaban

Sementara itu..

Bard: woaaa! Yang tadi itu apa?

Finny: a.. ada gempa

Maylene: wuaaaaaa tea set nyaaaaaa *nangis di depan tea set yang jatuh berceceran karena gempa tadi*

Tanaka: ho ho ho *ngambil teh baru karena yang sebelumnya jatuh ma gelasnya sekalian*

-Balik ke Ciel-

Ciel: buset dah.. *serak-serak dikit* udah teriak kayak gitu tuh tampang pervert ga dateng juga.. apa jangan-jangan dia budeg? *garuk2 kepala ampe menjatuhkan beberapa ketombe(?)*

Ciel: *ngeganti style manggilnya* bas..sebassebassebassebas (nadanya kayak: jep..ajepajepajepajep) *dibekep Sebastian yang udah dateng sebelum nyebutin namanya lebih panjang&edan lagi*

Sebas: ono opo tuan enom? Kula- *digampar Ciel gara2 logat Jawa yang ga sopan mampus*

Sebas: ah maaf, ada apa tuan muda? Maaf terlambat, saya tadi habis—

Ciel: ah ya ya itu tidak penting, sudah siapin sarapan pagi belum?

Sebas: iya, tadi saya terlambat gara-gara menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu

Ciel: WHAT THE HELL lama banget! Emang sarapan paginya apaan sih?

Sebas: *senyum horror* daging Grell bakar *aura iblis*

Ciel: *langsung kehilangan selera makan&muntah-muntah*

**-story 2- kue coklat**

**Chara: Paula(maidnya Elizabeth), Elizabeth(Lizzie)**

Lizzie: Paulaaa~ *waktu itu ada dilantai 1*

Paula: iya, Ojou-sama? *teriak dari lantai 3(sebenernya author gatau rumahnya Lizzie berapa lantai*

Lizzie: aku mau kue totaaaaat(coklat)~ *gaya anak bayi*

Paula: apa? Kue pukat? Pukat harimau? (yaelah)

Lizzie: kue totaaaaaat *teriak makin keras*

Paula: kue sikat? (hah?)

Lizzie: KUE TOTAAAAAAAT *makin keres suaranya* (author: yaelah lizzie.. udah tau maidnya ga denger malah diterusin.., lizzie: loh? Kan itu naskah dari kamu)

Paula: oh iya Ojou-sama oke oke~ *ngacir ke dapur*

Lizzie: *batuk batuk*

-beberapa menit kemudian-

Paula: *ngasih kuenya ke Lizzie*

Lizzie: *lemes*

Paula: ada yang salah, Ojou-sama? *tampang inosen*

Lizzie: say(OOC),aku bilang tuh maksudnya kue totat tuh KUE COKLAT bukan KUE TONGKAT! Kalo gini gimana cara makannya?

Paula: oh~ I'm terribly sorry, Ojou-sama.. habis tadi saya gatau maksudnya, trus kakak anda yang disebelah saya bilang "kue tongkat kali.." gitu

Lizzie: *minum air mineral 4 jerigen saking nyeselnya*

-**story 3- ketika butler mulai ga waras 2**

**Chara: madam Red (ceritanya masih hidup), Grell Sutcliff (kalo ini kayanya emang udah ga waras deh~ *dihajar Grell's fanclub*)**

Madam Red: Grell..

Grell: njeh nyonya?

Madam Red: bagusan mana? Yang ini atau yang ini? *nunjukin 2 gaun*

Grell: dua-duanya bagus nyonya..

Madam Red: duh.. salah satu donk..

Grell: ngg…. *milih2* tang ting tung siapa yang paling beruntung.. *nentuin pake tang ting tung* nah yang ini, nyah.. *nunjuk salah satu gaun*

Madam Red: *sweatdrop* yang bener donk.. kalo dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam bagusan yang mana?

Grell: lubuk hati yang terdalam?

Madam Red: *angguk angguk*

Grell: (dalam hati: wah.. kalo udah gini jangan-jangan buat aku nih.. hihihi *jiwa banci keluar*) um.. yang ini *nunjuk yang sebelah kiri*

Madam Red: beneran? Kenapa?

Grell: karena yang paling cocok buat saya.. *sambil senyum2 dengan entengnya*

Madam Red: haaaaaah?

Grell: eh? Bu..bukannya mau buat saya ya?

Madam Red: *mukul pala Grell pake linggis* UENAK WAE! Nih gaun aku beli dari Prancis dengan harga muahal super ampe menguras tiga per empat hartaku tau!

Grell: *udah sekarat, disemayamkan di peristirahatan terdekat(?)*

All: *nglayat*

Pendeta: hanya Sang Pencipta yang menentukan tempatnya kelak..

All: amiiiin

(Gaje super, di manga yang ada Grell yang ngebunuh madam, nah ini kebalikannya keh keh keh.., Grell: author sarap..)

**-story 4- komedi**

**Chara: Sebastian, Ciel, Undertaker**

Ciel dan butlernya sampai persis di depan habitat(?) undertaker

Sebastian: tuan muda, kenapa tiba-tiba anda menyuruh saya untuk menemani anda ketempat salah satu makhluk hidup itu?

Ciel: udah jangan kebanyakan protes, aku ada perlu sama dia

Sebastian: *bingung mau ngomong apa*

Ciel: #tok# *baru ngetuk sekali, pintunya langsung jebol* ?

Sebastian: wah sepertinya anda sudah mengalami kemajuan pesat..

Ciel: bukan aku, O'on!

Undertaker: *muncul, benahin pintunya* ah maaf, Earl.. tadi tawa hehehe hamba terlalu hehehe keras.. huaahahahaha *masih ngekek-ngekek*

Ciel: loe kenapa sih? (gaol getoh..) kaya pasien RSJ yang baru kabur aja..

Undertaker: hihihi.. hamba habis nonton film komedi..

Ciel: HAH? FILM? SEJAK KAPAN TUKANG KUBURAN KAYAK KAMU PUNYA TV HAH? HAH? *CAPSLOCK jebol*

Undertaker: hihi.. hamba beli waktu obralan

Sebastian: memangnya kau habis liat komedi apa sih?

Undertaker: AWAS ADA SULE 2… PRIKITIEEW *CAPSLOCK jebol part 2*

Ciel: Whaaaat? Udah mulai? *guncang2in undertaker* kenapa ga bilang-bilang hah? Itu kan acara favorit ku! Bwahaha! Aku ngakak waktu bla bla bla bla bla~ *nyerocos terus*

Undertaker: wah! Bagian itu lucu banget! Hamba juga ngakak waktu itu.. trus liat gak pas bla bla bla bla bla~ *ikutan nyerocos dengan lebay*

Ciel: iya! Bener banget tuh! HUAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Undertaker: HAHAHAHAHA

Sebas: *jawdrop liat tingkah majikannya* (dalam hati: jangan-jangan tuan muda kerasukan setan yang ada di kediamannya undertaker ya? WAAA buahaya! USIR ROH JAHAAAAAAT!) *banting pintunya undertaker ampe jebol lagi sambil bawa lari Ciel dengan digendong bridal style*

Undertaker: WOOIII BUTLER SARAAAP! Awas aja kalo ga kamu betulin pintuku! Aku suruh setan-setan buat ngegentayangin kamu!

Sebas: *ga denger karena udah jauh banget*

Ada anak kecil lewat

Anak kecil: mama mama.. ada orang gila.. *nunjuk2 undertaker sambil ngemut lollipop*

Mamanya si anak: jangan terang-terangan ngomongnya, sayang..

NAOS1: Part 1 selesaaaaaaiii! *teriak kegirangan pake toa*

NAOS2: yaaaa~ see you next paaaaart~~~

NAOS3: reviewnya donk kalo ga keberatan...


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

NAOS1: yoooooo! Jumpa lagi dengan saya si author ga jelas ini, kekeke…

NAOS2: dia masih kesambet setan itu ya?

NAOS3: iya kayaknya.. Keliatan banget dari tingkahnya beberapa hari ini *nunjuk2 NAOS1 yang lagi nodongin bazoka ke tukang siomay(?)*

NAOS2: yah daripada kita ngurusin tuh setan gaje, lebih baik mulai aja yuk ficnya..

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso**

**Warning masih sama**

NAOS3: yak.. countdown!

NAOS2: 5..4..3..2.. UDAH LANGSUNG MULAI AJA! EMANGNYA LO PIKIR MAU LEDAKIN BOM?

NAOS3: mboten, cuy

**-story 5- ketika butler mulai ga waras 3**

**Chara: Charles Grey, Charles Phipps, Queen Victoria **

Di suatu hari yang panas..

Grey : anda memanggil kami, yang mulia?

Queen Victoria: ya, tolong antarkan surat ini pada Earl Ciel Phantomhive

Phipps : ehm.. sebenarnya untuk sekarang ini sang Earl tidak ada di mansionnya.

Queen Victoria: memangnya dia sekarang di mana?

Phipps : sepertinya dia sedang mengungsi ke London

Queen Victoria: Hah? Mengungsi? Tuh bocah aneh-aneh aja.. emang akan ada bencana?

Phipps : bukan bencana, yang mulia, tapi kabarnya dia dikejar teroris

Grey: dan menurut kabar yang saya dengar, katanya istana ini juga akan di bom..

Queen Victoria: hm.. tolong beritau aku, kapankah itu?

Grey: sebentar lagi.. *tampang serius*

Queen Victoria: kapan?

Grey: ya sebentar lagi

Queen Victoria: lha ya kapan? *kesabaran menipis*

Grey: SEBENTAR LAGIIII!

Queen Victoria: KAPUAAAAAAN? *melotot ampe matanya hampir copot *

Duo Chrales: SEKARAAAAAANG! *kabur lewat jendela*

Queen Victoria: woi! Kok aku ditinggal? WOI! BUTLER SIALAAAAN!

DHUAAAAAR

Duo Charles: *mengheningkan cipta* (BGM: dengar.. seluruh.. angkasa raya memuja pahlawan negara.. (bentar.. Ini niatnya Inggris ato Indonesia?))

Grey: semoga arwah yang mulia ratu bahagia di alam baka

Phipps: amiiin

Queen Victoria: HAYOOOHH! (masih utuh(?)) *nyengkram bahu duo Charles*

Duo Charles: GYAAAAAA! SETAAAAAN!

Queen Victoria: kalian udah bosan makan nasi hah?

Duo Charles: AMPUN GUSTI RATU, KANJENG RATU, AMPUN KANJEEEENG *sujud + nyembah-nyembah + ketakutan ampe kebelet pipis + nangis-nangis + sungkem 1000 kali*

Queen Victoria: tidak ada ampun bagi kalian! Groaaaaa!

Duo Charles: GYAAAAA! *jerit-jerit histeris sambil pelukan*

-PIIIIIIIP-

**-story 6- Iphone?**

**Chara: Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, Claude**

Ciel: *lagi asik-asiknya bicara sambil ngakak-ngakak di telepon*

Sebastian: *ngedobrak pintu* tuan muda!

Ciel: *ngacangin Sebas, masih bicara di telepon* hahaha iya.. inget gak waktu 'palanya Sebastian nyungsep tong sampah?

Sebastian yang mendengar itu langsung melotot mengetahui kenyataan kejam bahwa tuan mudanya menyebarkan AIB super ga elit itu pada seseorang diseberang telepon tanpa memperhatikan bahwa dirinya sudah ada diruangan itu

Sebastian: (dalam hati: tuan muda.. kenapa tuan muda? KENAPAAAA? *gaya sedih ala telenutela (telenovela ala Sebastian))

Ciel: aku masih punya fotonya lhoh n—

Sebastian: TUAN MUDAAAAAA! *teriak dengan suara menggelegar melebihi guntur*

Ciel: *telepon yang tadi dipegang jatuh dan ancur berantakan* Gyaaaa! Sebas! Lo apain telepon'kyu haaaaaah? *lebay kumat*

Sebastian: ah maafkan saya, tuan muda..

Ciel: *deathglare* APA?

Sebastian: ah gapapa.. gajadi wes..

Ciel yang sudah melebihi batas amarah itu ingin mengangkat sofa yang ada disebelahnya dan dia lemparkan ke Sebastian, tapi dia urungkan karena sadar kalau itu MUSTAHAEL.

Tiba-tiba Alois mendobrak pintu ruangan Ciel

Alois: Cieeeel! MY BAYBEEEEEH! *hug attack, tapi kontal karena waktu udah nyampe tengah2 disambit Sebastian*

Claude: *sweatdrop*

Ciel: *muntah-muntah denger kata-katanya Alois tadi* Claude, apa majikanmu mulai ga waras?

Claude: sepertinya begitu..

Alois: *langsung balik lagi* (panjang umur kau, Ciel..) talking-talking, tadi kenapa teleponnya tiba-tiba keputus? (ternyata tadi Ciel teleponan ma Alois)

Ciel: *ga jawab, cuma noleh kea rah serpihan telepon yang ancur tadi*

Alois: … Jaman modern kayak gini masih pake telepon butut begitu iiiiih ga banget ah Ciel! (lo pikir ini abad berapa, Alois?)

Ciel: *nampol Alois*

Alois: sakiiit *nangis-nangis dengan lebay* ah daripada itu pake ini aja deh *ngasih BB onix ke Ciel, author pengen nyamber tuh BB tapi disambit pake tongkat*

Ciel: nggak disangka loe kaya juga Alois… (dalam hati: kaya monyet persis)

Alois: Ahaha.. jelaaaas *bangga tanpa tau maksud kata itu* tapi sekarang udah ada Iphone lhoooo katanya itu lebih canggih (canggih= CAh NGGIlaniH?) dari nih BB..

Ciel: oh ya?

Alois: iyaaaa

Ciel: maksudnya yang ini ya? *nunjukin Iphone*

Alois: *pundung di pojokan sambil dikelilingi aura abu-abu karena menyesali tingkah dan kata-katanya*

Malang kau Alois… Kuharap itu jadi pelajaran untukmu, kekeke..

**-story 7- Ha? Hamil?**

**Chara: Ciel x Sebastian, servants Phantomhive**

Ketika matahari mulai menampakan wajahnya, tersiarlah kabar duka, eh maksudnya kabar mengejutkan di seluruh penjuru mansion Phantomhive, dan kabarnya adalah.. JENG JENG JENG JENG…

All servants kecuali Tanaka: APHWAAA? Anak cebol, midget, kuntet- *author dibantai, ralat* APHWAAA? Tuan muda hamil?

Tanaka: ho..ho..ho..

Ciel: haaaaaah?

Sebastian: *cengo*

Bard: oi, tuan muda! Siapa yang ngehamilin sampeyan? Siapaaaa?

Ciel: *nengok ke Sebas dengan penuh keheranan* ?

trio idiot: *nglirik ke Sebastian, bisik-bisik sendiri*

Bard: Sebastian mulai sinting… *tampang jijik*

Maylene: d..dia hebat sampai-sampai bisa menghamili sesama jenis.. ukh.. *patah hati*

Finny: yang pasti jangan sampai nona Elizabeth tau.. *merinding*

Sebastian: ehem! Daripada arisan ga jelas disini lebih baik kalian kembali kerja sana! Hush hush!

Trio idiot: b..baik! *ngibrit kocar-kacir*

Sebastian: kenapa mereka percaya begitu saja ya?

Ciel: tauk tuh.. kamu sih..

Sebastian: padahal yang saya maksud itu Ciellice (mungkin trio idiot ga denger kata *lice* karena kupingnya lupa dikorok semenjak 5 bulan lalu), putri bangsawan neg'ri tetangga *garuk-garuk kepala*

Ciel: sekarang aku jadi gosip = =

Sebastian: m..maafkan saya, my lord…daripada digosipin yang ga bener, apa sebaiknya anda saya hamilin beneran? *tampang mesum*

Dan pertanyaan itulah yang sukses membuat Sebastian merenungi nasibnya di dalam mesin cuci.

**-story 8- gara-gara hair dryer**

**Chara: Grell, Ronald, William**

Suatu ketika di kantor shinigami (atau apa sih sebutannya?)

Grell: *mandi sambil joget-joget&nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas* dududududu~ satu-satu.. aku sayang Sebby, dua-dua.. juga cinta Sebby, tiga-tiga..sangat cinta Sebby, satu dua tiga.. semua serba Sebby (author kebelet muntah)

Ronald: *muter-muter'in kepala kayak rocker di meja saking stressnya*

William: *tiduran di meja* (KAYAKNYA yang paling waras)

Ronald: eh senior Sutcliff, mandi kok ampe 5 jam sendiri sih? Semua deadline buat aku ma William udah selesai, sedangkan punya senior Sutcliff masih numpuk segudang!

Grell: berisik ah Ronald! Entar juga aku kerjain semua!

Ronald: iya kalo selesainya cepet, tapi kalo seabad gimana? Tuh deadline keburu dikerikitin tikus!

Grell: …. *nggak bereaksi*

Ronald: *saking jengkelnya sampe mau ngedobrak pintu kamar mandi tapi takut dikira hentai*

Tiba-tiba..

Grell: *keluar dengan rambut basah* ah segaaaar~

William: tau nggak? kamu tuh lamanya di kamar mandi kayak habis spa tau!

Grell: hahaha.. apa itu pujian, Will? *ketawa nista*

William: lah mending kalo pas keluar badan loe bersih&mulus, lhah ini? Udah dekil gitu, bau kemenyan lagi.. *jijay*

Grell: *mau nyeruduk pala William*

Dhuaaaak

Dan mari kita lihat... Ooooh ternyataaaa, Will berhasil menghindar, dan suara "dhuaaaaak" tadi adalah suara Grell kejedot tembok, saudara saudaraaaaaaa

All: huuuuuuuu! *ngelemparin author pake panci*

Grell jatuh menindih deadlinenya. Karena rambutnya basah, air dari rambutnya membasahi kertas-kertas deadline itu

Will: GROAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan, buanci meraaaaah!

Grell: a..a.. *membatu*

Ronald: *sakaratul maut + kejang-kejang + berbusa-busa ngebayangin bahwa dirinya juga akan dihukum manajer* (dalam hati; lo gak tau apa hukuman dari manajer hah, SENIOR BANCCIIIIII? Hukumannya tuh suruh nyabutin bulu kaki dan bulu mata tauuuu! Pliz deeeh!)

Grell: aaah, dikeringin pake ini juga beres.. *ngeluarin hair dryer*

Will: pokoknya kau harus membuat kertas-kertas ini bagus lagi seperti semula!

Grell: siiipp *nyalain&ngarahin hair dryer itu ke arah kertas-kertas itu*

Tapi karena salah cara make yang seharusnya, kertas-kertas itu malah beterbangan

Grell: he..he.. biar aku atasi.. *keringetan deres ngeliat wajah maut William ma Ronald*

William&Ronald: GREEEEEEELLLLL! *teriak ampe bumi terbelah*

Grell: *langsung kabur menyelamatkan diri dari serangan buta ijo (lho?)*

NAOS2: yup, sementara ini dulu. Ntar kalo ad aide bakal kita lanjutin..

NAOS3: bai bai..


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

NAOS2: duh.. maafkan kami, nih ide makin lama makin ludes *sujud*

NAOS1: lagi krisis ide niiih.. HEEELLP

NAOS3: ya.. ini memang menyedihkan...

NAOS1: kami udah berhari-hari nungguin, tapi alhasil, ga ada yang review *pundung*

NAOS2: yah.. mestinya lo bersyukur masih ada yang mau baca fic stress ini walaupun ga review

NAOS1: *masih pundung*

NAOS3: yap, ngomong-ngomong part ini mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir, tapi blum pasti juga.. Tapi pastinya kalo udah ada ide lagi kami bakal nglanjutin nih fic

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso**

**Warning masih sama**

**-story 9- putih-putih apaan?**

**Chara: Charles Grey x Charles Phipps**

Di bawah sinar rembulan, Charles Grey dan Charles Phipps sedang berdiri di teras istana

Keterangan waktu: 10.00 petang

Grey: *nguap* hoaaaahm

Phipps: *udah nunduk-nunduk + angguk-angguk nahan ngantuk*

Grey: eh, sob *mulai gaol*

Phipps: apa, bro?

Grey: kita kan bukan satpam, kenapa kita disuruh jagain istana kayak gini ya? Si nenek-nenek gaul itu gimana sih?

Phipps: tauk.. lagi pula kita mau-mau aja disuruh ginian ma tuh nenek.. *nyesel*

Di lain tempat

Queen Victoria: *kesandung* uh.. kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku ya?

Balik ke Grey ma Phipps

-sunyi senyap-

Phipps: *ngeliatin Grey*

Grey: eh Phipps, ngapain sampeyan ngliatin ane kayak gitu?

Phipps: ah gapapa, mukamu lucu sih.. *OOC*

Grey: itu muji apa ngejek?

Phipps: setengah muji setengah ngejek

Grey: WHAT THE-(dalam hati: anjrit.. Emang aku badut apa? (author: *ngakak-ngakak ngebayangin kalo misalnya Charles Grey jadi badut diacara pesta ultah anak umur 2 tahun&kepalanya dikasih lilin*) )

Phipps: ya tapi kamu emang lumayan imut sih..

Grey: ha? *blush* *mundur-mundur* k..kamu.. j..jangan jangan maho ya?

Phipps: maunya?

Grey: ...

Phipps: ...?

-sunyi senyap-

1 jam kemudian..

….

5 jam kemudian..

…

Setahun kemudian.

…

Seabad kemudian..

Duo Charles: *berubah jadi fosil*

-author dihajar-

Author: ah.. nggak nggak.. maaf, ralat..

Phipps: aku suka putih-putih di situ..

Grey: putih-putih? *liat bajunya yang emang setiap hari putih-putih gitu*

Phipps: iya..

Grey: *blush* (dalam hati: t..ternyata.. dia bener-bener mahoooo!)

Phipps: *ikutan blushing*

Grey: b..beneran?

Phipps: *angguk-angguk kayak rocker(?)&e rambutnya berantakan*

Grey: a..aku juga.. *blushingnya udah melebihi kepiting balado* (dalam hati: bentar.. berarti gue juga maho donk.. *stress sendiri*)

Phipps: oh.. bukan kamu, tapi yang putih-putih disebelahmu itu..

Grey: eh? *nengok kesebelah*

Kunti: hiiihiihihihihihi.. *tawa setan*

Grey: GYAAAAAAAAA! SE—SE—SETAAAAAAN!

Phipps: *deketin kunti* mbak.. mbak cantik banget sih.. kencan ma abang yuk.. *gila nih OOC banget*

Kunti: hihihi.. ayuk bang.. *gandeng tangan Phipps*

Phipps&kunti: *pergi*

Grey: *masih syok* lho-lho? J..jadi Phipps ga normalnya bukan naksir sesama jenis tapi naksir ma setan! SIALAN LU Phipps! Udah gue mikir yang aneh-aneh ternyata.. huwaaaaaa! *ngacak-ngacak rambut&jedot-jedotin kepala ke lantai*

**-story 10- game..**

**Chara: Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy**

Ceritanya Alois main ke tempat Ciel lagi

Alois: Cieeeeeeel *dobrak pintu ruangan Ciel*

Ciel: apaan lagi hah? Mau perang kardus lagi?

Alois: bukan!

Ciel: uhm.. perang WC?

Alois: BUKAN!

Ciel: hmm… kalau begitu perang celana dalam?

Alois: BUKAAAAAAN!

Ciel: trus mau ngapain kamu?

Alois: Cuma mau main ma kamu.. *tampang unyu*

Ciel: ah ogah!

Alois: lhoh? Kenapa?

Ciel: aku kapok sesudah diobname gara-gara waktu itu kamu ajakin main ngorek-ngorek jamban *jijay*

Alois: iiiih! Itu bukannya butler kamu yang ngajakin?

Ciel: oh iya denk.. Trus kamu mau ngajakin main apa?

Alois: main game *senyum-senyum*

Ciel: diliat dari tampangmu, pasti game bokep lagi...

Alois: BUKAN WOY! Ini game xxxx (nama gamenya dirahasiakan) yang lagi tren tau!

Ciel: hah? Masa sih ada nama game gituan? Aku kok gatau ya?

Alois: (dalam hati: aku kan lebih gaol dari loh, hahaha.. *ditampol author*)

Ciel: emang mainnya mau pake apaan?

Alois: PSP laaaaa

Ciel: waaa..

-deathly silence-

Ciel: emang kamu punya?

Alois: ya nggak *watados*

Ciel: TRUS KENAPA NGAJAKIN GUE MAIN DODOOOOOL! *jambakin Alois*

Alois: aku kirain kamu punyaaa *nangis-nangis + sungkem*

Ciel: PUNYA GUNDULMU PEYANG! Duwit aja ditahan ma Sebastian gara-gara itu duit habis ngejual kolornya..

Alois: trus percuma donk aku kesini?

Ciel *punya ide* ah.. atau begini aja..

Alois: *langsung bangkit* apa? *mata berbinar-binar*

Akhirnya Alois menyesal karena ngajak Ciel main game. Karena gara-gara itu dia kehilangan 1 buah ginjalnya habis dijual ma Ciel buat beli PSP.

Yaelah.. kehilangan ginjal Cuma buat main game? Tragis sekali…

Sadis kau Ciel…

NAOS2: ya buat part 3 ini memang kayaknya gagal banget deh.. udah humornya apaan banget, Cuma 2 cerita pula.. *pundung*

NAOS3: ya tapi bagaimanapun tolong review.. *nangis-nangis*

NAOS1: yap, to be continued ato tamat. Yang mana ya?


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

NAOS1: zzzzz *tidur dengan kaki dinaikin ke meja&muka ditutupin buku*

NAOS2: *nyantai sambil makan nasi kucing*

NAOS3: WOOOOIII! UDAH ON AIR BEGOOOO! *teriak pake toa*

NAOS1: *jatuh ampe kepalanya kejedot lantai*

NAOS1: sial kamu! Padahal lagi mimpi makan coklat segerobak

NAOS2&3: *sweatdrop*

NAOS2: jangan-jangan coklat yang di kulkas kemarin kamu habisin..

NAOS1: ooooooo jelaaaaas kehkehkehkehkeh *ketawa nista*

NAOS2: *siap2 manggil ambulans*

NAOS1: emang kenapa sih?

NAOS2: tuh coklat udah kadaluarsa o'on!

NAOS1: *ngacir ke wc gara2 perutnya mules2*

NAOS3: udah ah daripada banyak cingcong, mending langsung mulai dah fic'nya

**Warning: Masih sama + humor ga mutu**

**Disclaimer: capek nulisnya. KUROSHITSUJI TUH PUNYA YANA TOBOSO ***dikampleng*

NAOS2: oh ya, balesan dari reviewnya **bara no hana-chan:**

Makasih udah berbaik hati mereview.. Eh? Emang bener Charles Phipps kok.. coba deh dicek lagi di sumber2 tertentu..

NAOS3: okeh! CAP CUUUS

**-story 11- ketika butler mulai ga waras 4**

**Chara: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni**

Soma: Ciel adikku tercintaaaaa aku dataaaang *ngejebol pintu ruangan Ciel*

Agni: p..pangeran.. pintunya..

Soma: oh maaf, tapi kan ntar bisa dibenerin ma Sebastian (enteng banget ngomongnya)

Sebastian: … (dalam hati: lama2 aku jadiin perkedel khas India(emang ada?) kamu!)

Ciel: *sigh* padahal tuh pintu kemaren baru aja dibenerin gara-gara dijebol Alois..

Soma: ahahah *cengengesan* eh iya, Agni..

Agni: iya, pangeran?

Soma: coba deh kamu tanding lawan Sebastian..

Agni+Ciel+Sebastian: APHAAAAAAAA? *shok ampe jantungan&kejang2*

Agni: ta—tapi pangeran.. Kenapa tiba2 anda menyuruh saya melawan Sebastian?

Soma: gapapa sih.. Cuma mau ngetes skill kamu aja~

Agni: tapi kan...

Soma: udah jangan ngebantah! *deathglare*

Agni: *membatu* j..jo agya (membatu kok bisa ngomong = =)

Ciel: *sigh* uh.. yaudah, deh.. Bas! Lakuin aja tuh!

Sebastian: yes, my lord

Soma: oh iya, Ciel, ruangannya mau pake ruang apa?

Ciel: halah.. kan Cuma gelut, jadi terserah mereka

Sebastian: baik, ayo, Agni

Agni: i..iya

-beberapa menit kemudian-

PTOKK

BUKK

TUING

(author: lho? Kok suaranya gini? Yuk mari kita lihat :D *digebukin gara2 ngeganggu suasana*

Ciel: eh siomay- eh.. soma, kamu tau gak kenapa mereka milih tanding di lapangan?

Soma: *lagi sibuk ngumpulin tas kresek yang tadi dia bawa buat jualan es teh(?) sehingga ga liat apa yang sebas ma agni lakuin* gak tuh, emang kenapa sih?

Ciel: ya liat sendiri aja = = *sibuk ber'sweatdrop ria*

Soma: *nengok ke arah sebas ma agni* O EM JIIII! DEMI MY GOD KALIII (bahasa baru(?)) ngapain loe Agni?

Agni: saya sedang bertanding dengan Sebastian, pangeran..

Lalu terdengar suara-suara..

"horeeeee iiin!"

"yah malah out! Payah!"

"kyaaaa sebas-chan smash'nya keren!" (nih banci ngapain mejeng juga = =)

"tahan donk pukulan ma smashnya!"

"pukul yang keras, bas!"

Soma: iya sih aku nyuruh ente tanding ma Sebas.. tapi maksud aku tuh TARUNG! GELUT! FIGHT! Bukan tanding badminton, boo!

Agni: yah.. yang penting kan tanding, pangeran..

Nasib malang Agni mulai terlihat saat kepalanya di'smash ma Soma pake 2 raket sekaligus

**-story 12- a crazy party**

**Chara: terlalu banyak buat disebutin, jadi saksikan aja sendiri *plak!***

Ciel: Sebastian, apakah peralatan untuk pesta malam nanti sudah dipersiapkan semuanya?

Sebastian: sudah,tuan muda. Saya juga mencatat beberapa kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi *ngasih daftar ke Ciel*

Ciel: *baca daftarnya*

Kemungkinan jendela2 pecah: 20%

Kemungkinan mansion berlubang-lubang: 30%

Kemungkinan mansion rusak parah: 50%

Kemungkinan mansion ancur: 70%

Kemungkinan mansion ambruk: 90%

Kemungkinan mansion rata dengan tanah: **100%**

Ciel: *sweatdrop* bas, sebenernya daripada kamu repot2 ngebikin daftar sarap ini, mending kamu siapin afternoon-tea sana!

Sebastian: yes, my lord *ngilang*

Ciel: lho? Kok? Euh biasa lah.. dia kan dedemit..

Sebastian: *balik lagi* maaf tuan muda, saya iblis, bukan dedemit

Ciel: ya terserah, penting sebangsa itu!

Malam hari, tepatnya waktu pesta

Sebastian: sepertinya semua tamu sudah datang, tuan muda

Ciel: bagus, segera mulai pestanya

Sebastian: tapi kenapa kita harus mengundang dia juga? *nunjuk shinigami rambut ma jubah merah yang tidak diketahui cewek-cowoknya yang lagi narik-narik jubahnya yang nyangkut*

Dan hasilnya.. *kreeekk* nah tentunya saudara2 (halah!) sudah tau apa yang terjadi, dan benar! Jubahnya sobek!

Grell: kyaaaaa! Jubahku tercintaaaa *nangis histeris* padahal habis nyolong langsung dari bekas kediaman madam red! *nangisnya tambah kejer* (gak halal banget sih lo, jeng!)

Ciel: *sweatdrop berjamaah* abaikan dia = =, sekarang segera mulai pestanya

Sebastian: baik.

Sebastian berdehem 2x

Sebastian: baiklah para pengunjung sekalian.. *dengan tenang dan kalem*

All: *ngelirik ke Sebas*

Sebastian: *mendadak kesambet setan apaan tau* ARE YOU READY TO ROOOCK? ARE YOU READY TO ROCK? ARE YOU READY TO- *ditimpuk tongkat ma Ciel*

All: *jaw drop ngeliat tingkah butler elegan yang sarap itu*

Sebastian: ah, maaf atas kerusuhannya. Baiklah, dengan ini saya menyatakan bahawa pesta dimulai! *nembakin pistol ke atas*

Dan tiba2 para pelari mulai melesat meninggalkan garis start *author ditimpuk*

Ah maaf, maksud saya itu begini..

Sebastian: dengan ini saya menyatakan pesta dimulai!

All: wooooo ! *heboh sendiri sambil tepuk tangan ampe tangannya kayak es marem(?)*

Dan pesta'pun dimulai

Maylene ma Elizabeth: *sibuk ngegosip sendiri sambil ketawa ngekek-ngekek ga jelas (?)*

Bard: *sibuk ngabisin semua birnya (ebuseeet)*

Finny, Soma, Ciel: *lempar-lemparan balon air*

Untek(undertaker), Lau, Agni, Phipps: *ngedugem sendiri*

Grell: Sebas-chaaaan! Nge'dansa yuuuk!

Sebastian: emoh!

Grell: yaaah *bimoli(BIbir MOnyong Lima senti)* kalo gitu nge dance aja yuk

Sebastian: hah? Emang lu bisa ngedance?

Grell: ohoho! Coba kamu tanding dance lawan saya

Sebastian: okeh siapa takut?*

Dan akhirnya sorak sorai para tamu mulai menggelegar nyaksiin dua orang seme-uke *dihajar* eh makudnya nyaksiin iblis ma shinigami lagi nge'b-boy(wah keren amat) di tengah jalan

Ya sementara panggung dikuasai oleh Charles Grey AKA om grey yang kata temen saya "cewek ga jadi" itu *disambitin pedang ma grey*

Grey: yo semuanyaaaa! Disini saya Charles Grey *Gaol sarap kumat* yang menguasai panggung! Dangdutan yooook!

All: YUUUUK!

Dan mereka malah dangdutan sendiri pake lagu Cing Cang Keling

All: aseeeek! *goyang ngebor setengah nge-dance (kayak apa tuh?)*

Sebas ma Grell: *udah kembali dari tanding tanding b-boy yang udah pasti dimenangin Sebastian dengan rambut berantakan kayak setan*

Dan tiba-tiba musik berubah jadi..

_alay anak layangan  
>nongkrong pinggir jalan sama teman-teman<br>biar kelihatan anak pergaulan  
>yang doyan kelayapan<em>

All: woaaaa mantap brooo! Tarek maaaang! *joget-joget makin liar (kayaknya lebay amat ya = =)*

Trus musik berubah jadi..

_Pi el ei wai, bi o wai, bi o wai (P-L-A-Y, B-O-Y, B-O-Y)_

_Pi el ei wai, bi o wai, bi o wai_

7icon-haters(termasuk author): ganti lagunya! Gantiiii!

Grey: oh maaf, salah lagu.. *milih2 lagu* yaaa! Yang ini aja!

Dan lagunya itu

_Chaiya chaiya chaiya chaiya_

All: woooo! Manteeep! *muter-muterin jempol sambil goyang*

Dan kerusuhan mulai menggila di mansion itu.

Ah udah ah.. ntar ficnya kepanjangan, jadi ga ada basa-basi lagi..

Dan ternyata benar kemungkinan yang ditulis Sebastian itu bahwa mansionnya emang rata dengan tanah, dan Ciel menyesal telah mengadakan pesta sarap itu.

**THE END**

NAOS2: yup, ficnya Cuma ampe part 4 aja deh.. hehe

NAOS1: iya, kemeng nih.. *curcol*

NAOS3: maaf di part terakhir humor ga mutu banget.. tapi..

NAOS2: tolong reviewnya.. Walaupun pasti pada ogah review, saya ga maksa. Hiks..


End file.
